1. Field of the Invention
The inventive arrangements relate generally to video systems and more particularly to video systems that record or play back digitally encoded video sequences.
2. Description of Related Art
Digital televisions (DTV) and high-definition televisions (HDTV) are gaining popularity in today's consumer electronics marketplace. Many purchasers of these types of televisions also buy digital video recorders or players, such as digital video disc (DVD) recorders or players, for purposes of viewing previously recorded programs or recording their favorite programs. Notably, the combination of a DTV (or an HDTV) and a digital video recorder or player can be an integral part of a home theater entertainment system.
A digital video recorder or player typically contains a Moving Pictures Expert Group (MPEG) decoder to decode the digitally encoded multimedia data that is stored on the discs that the recorder or player plays. If the digital video recorder or player is connected to a conventional (non-DTV or non-HDTV) television, the digitally encoded signal will be decoded by the digital video recorder or player's MPEG decoder before being displayed on the conventional television. Significantly, however, many DTVs contain their own MPEG decoders. As such, if a digital video recorder or player is connected to a DTV, the video signal read from the disc is remotely decoded by the DTVs decoder. This configuration can be referred to as a remote decoder arrangement.
There is, however, an important disadvantage in decoding digitally encoded signals with a remote DTV decoder. Namely, it is very difficult to perform trick modes in this type of arrangement. A trick mode can be any playback of video in which the playback is not done at normal speed or in a forward direction. Oftentimes, a trick mode involves skipping a number of pictures in a video signal such as during a fast motion trick mode. Skipping pictures in a video signal being transmitted to a remote decoder can actually increase the average bit rate of the signal. As the bandwidth between the digital video recorder or player and the DTV is limited, performing a fast motion trick mode may cause the signal to exceed the maximum bit rate limit of the transmission channel.
For instance, in an MPEG video signal, there are three separate types of digitally encoded pictures: intra (I) pictures, predictive (P) pictures and bidirectional predictive (B) pictures. As is known in the art, I and P pictures contain relatively large amounts of encoded data, at least with respect to B pictures. During a fast motion trick mode, the first pictures in a group of pictures (GOP) to be skipped are typically the B pictures. As the B pictures are skipped, however, the average amount of encoded data for the remaining pictures, or the average number of bits per picture, in the GOP increases. Such a drawback can lead to buffer overflow and the loss of pictures during the display of the trick mode video signal.
In addition to the bit rate problem, there is another disadvantage to decoding video signals remotely: the repeated display of non-progressive pictures in such an arrangement can cause a vibration effect to appear in the display if the repeated pictures contain a moving object. To explain this drawback, a brief explanation of interlaced scanning is warranted.
Many televisions employ the interlaced scanning technique. Under this format, the video signal is typically divided into a predetermined number of horizontal lines. During each field period, only one-half of these lines are scanned; generally, the odd-numbered lines are scanned during the first field period, and the even-numbered lines are scanned during the next field period. Each sweep is referred to as a field, and when combined, the two fields form a complete picture or frame. For an NTSC system, sixty fields are displayed per second, resulting in a rate of thirty frames per second.
As a moving object moves across the screen in an interlaced scanning television, each field will only display a portion of the moving object. This partial display occurs because a field only displays every other horizontal line of the overall picture. For example, for a particular field n, only the odd-numbered horizontal lines are scanned, and the portion of the moving object that will be displayed in field n is the portion that is scanned during the odd-numbered horizontal line sweep for field n. The next field, field n+1, is created 1/60 of a second later and will display the even-numbered horizontal lines of the picture. Thus, the portion of the moving object that is displayed in field n+1 is the portion that is scanned during the even-numbered horizontal line sweep for field n+1. Although each field is temporally distinct, the human eye perceives the sequential display of the fields as smooth motion due to the speed at which the fields are displayed.
If a viewer activates a trick mode, the trick mode video signal may contain repeated pictures, pictures that were recorded under the interlaced scanning format. For example, if the viewer initiates a freeze trick mode on a particular picture, then that picture can be repeatedly transmitted to and decoded and displayed at the DTV containing the remote decoder. The display of the repeated picture, however, is in accordance with the normal display of a non-progressive picture, i.e, the fields that make up the non-progressive picture are alternately displayed.
If a moving object appears in the pictures recorded under the interlaced scanning format, each field will display the moving object in one specific position. Thus, as these fields are alternately displayed during the freeze trick mode, the moving object in the display rapidly moves from one position in the display to another; in effect, the moving object appears to vibrate. This vibration is created because the interlaced fields are temporally distinct, and the moving object appears in a different position for each field.
This problem is also present in DTVs that include a deinterlacer. As is known in the art, a deinterlacer can construct complete frames from an interlaced field. Thus, a deinterlacer can construct complete frames out of the fields that comprise the repeated non-progressive frame. Nevertheless, these complete frames constructed from the interlaced fields will also be displayed in an alternate fashion thereby creating the possibility of the vibration artifact. In addition, this vibration effect appears in not only a freeze trick mode but may also be present in any other trick mode in which non-progressive pictures are repeated. Thus, it is desirable to eliminate the bit rate problem and the vibration artifact without increasing system costs or complexity.